Modern muzzleloading rifles are primarily of the in-line type which do not utilize the cocking and loading operations of the structure of a conventional bolt-action rifle. The purpose of this invention is to adapt the bolt-action phenomenon in a simplified form to the muzzleloading rifle art. A further object of this invention is to simplify the conventional bolt-action rifle functions to only upwardly and downwardly movement of the bolt handle rather than an upwardly and rearwardly and thence forwardly and downwardly action of a typical bolt-action rifle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a small disc into which a primer is mounted in a center bore thereof for insertion into the breech opening of the firearm to facilitate the loading of the rifle and the reloading thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a muzzleloading rifle and method and means for loading the same which is extremely safe in use and operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a visible indicator that will permit the user to visually determine that the rifle is loaded.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.